User blog:JustAlex93/Vicebuster Dimensions - Ch. 1
Vicebuster Dimensions By JustAlex93 ~Chapter 1: The Invasion in New York City~ Standing atop one of the skyscrapers of Manhattan in New York City and looking down on the streets below, is a dark figure. He wears a black cloak with spiked shoulder guards on it. He also had black hair spiking upwards, and his face was almost completely concealed by an armored face mask and aviator goggles with intimidating red lenses. Yes, this figure is the infamous Vicebuster, who is known far and wide for killing the most corrupt men and women that the world had to offer, and often in the most brutal of ways imaginable, sometimes with sadistic psychological warfare techniques guaranteed to destroy one's sanity. Various eyewitness accounts stated that the Dark Assassin has an extremely diverse arsenal of weapons and that he would get into conflict with the stalwart supermen and women of the World Superhero Initiative, often as a matter of principle. "Just another ordinary day in the bustling streets of New York City," he thought to himself as he adjusted his goggles, "I'm starting to wish that something interesting would happen." Little did he know, is that he would soon get his wish, as he then suddenly flinched, his eyes widening behind his goggles and his body tensing up as he thought, "Something feels out of place, but what could it be?! I have a bad feeling about this!" As if in confirmation, he heard a loud roar from behind. He turned around fast to see a winged, reptilian creature swooping down towards him. In addition, riding on its back is a knightly figure in steel armor with a two-edged sword in one hand. It instantly became clear to Vicebuster that this dragon-riding knight has hostile intentions directed towards him. Acting fast, he took out two of his swords from his hammerspace, a Muramasa-forged sword and a Masamune-forged sword, as he then got into a two-bladed Iaido stance even as the dragon rider closed in. When the dragon and its armored rider got close enough...! ~SLASH!!!~ The dragon rider fell off of his steed, which was cut into two from its head to the tip of its tail, thanks to Vicebuster's quick-draw technique. The armored one then got up and charged towards the Dark Assassin, intending to cut him down with his blade. However, the rider's weapon was met by Vicebuster's own steel, that of the Muramasa and Masamune blades. The armored rider tried to push the ruthless warrior in black back, but he did not falter even a half-inch! In only two swift moves, Vicebuster disarmed the dragon rider before trapping his neck with his blades, as he then asks him coldly, "Who are you, and why have you come here!? Answer my questions!" The dragon rider choked out, "Release me, you savage heathen! You shall pay for slaying my beloved steed!" But then...! ~SLASH!!!~ Vicebuster had just decapitated the dragon rider, leading him to join the dragon in death. He was about to sheathe his blades, when he noticed that there was more dragon riders, but there's more than just that. The city was being invaded by an army straight out of a medieval sword and sorcery fantasy novel or even a certain fantasy board game! He never saw himself as being a hero, but he knew that he had to do something or too many innocents would be killed. With that, he jumped off of the skyscraper to dive on down to street-level. On the way down, he noticed that a large, pig-faced creature of some kind with a huge wooden club in one hand was below him at street-level, about to swallow a young girl whole! With no time to waste, he readies his blades to slay the beast. Just as the monster was about to drop the helpless child into its mouth, it noticed Vicebuster's steel coming down towards him in an overhead strike from above. The creature raised its club to block his attack, but this was in vain, as he sliced clean through the club and the ugly monster's flesh. Its now bisected halves fell in a large puddle of blood, even as the Dark Assassin got the young girl to safety. "Go find a safe place! Now!" he tells the girl as he sets her down, to which she nodded shakily, before turning towards a relieved-looking woman, most likely her mother, and running to her. The Dark Assassin then went out into the streets to see that the invaders are either attacking people, looting buildings, or fighting against armed law enforcement officers along with a SWAT unit. He sheathed his blades, and put them away in his hammerspace, before he then took out one of his signature weapons, the much-feared assault shotgun, the Vindicator-12/6. He then loads a closed-belt magazine into the weapon, pulled back the charging handle, and jumped into the fray. He began firing on a group of foot soldiers, peppering them in armor-piercing buckshot pellets and leaving them a bloodied mess, before turning on another pig-man that was charging towards him and blasting its head off. He then heard more foot soldiers charging towards him with swords and spears drawn, as he then did a large backflip over them, while throwing down an incendiary grenade at them while he was directly above them mid-flip. By the time that he landed, the grenade detonated, setting the foot soldiers on fire, leading them to an agonizing death. "I'd make a corny one-liner, but I'm not one for those," he said to himself, as he then noticed a large archway in the distance resembling that of a medieval castle, with the invading army having come out of it. "A dimensional gateway," noted to himself, "So that's how they came to our world, but what is the method behind its creation? Probably sorcery or maybe the power of an otherworldly foreign god." That was, until his danger senses went off, and he had to dodge the swing of an enemy combatant. He sees that it was a strongly-built figure in red armor with a horned helmet, wielding a large, club-like weapon comprised of a large, black, monolithic slab on a long handle. Vicebuster whistles as he remarks, "Nice club. I think I'll kill you and take it for myself." "No, you shall not," cried the club-wielder as he is then joined by another, similarly strong-figured man, this time wearing blue armor and wielding a similar club weapon. This time, however, it was white, and the head resembled something seen on a Japanese kanabo but without the bone-breaking studs. "Let us eliminate this heretic, brother," said the blue-armored club wielder, even as his red-wearing brother nodded before charging towards Vicebuster with their clubs ready to strike him down. This is a work in progress Category:Blog posts Category:Vicebuster Dimensions Category:Works in Progress